The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center is dedicated to research and education in cancer and related disorders and to the prompt application of new knowledge to the treatment of patients and to the prevention of neoplastic diseases. In order to address these goals, the Medical Institutions created an Oncology Faculty and Endowment and constructed a Center facility which houses research laboratories and special clinical services. There is a broad base of ongoing cancer research at Johns Hopkins. The special scientific programs of the Oncology Center are interdisciplinary in character and are focused on human disease. A wide range of activity is encompassed ranging from fundamental research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new antitumor treatments. The seven major research programs of the Center are administered by Divisions: Bone Marrow Transplantation (Santos), Cancer Biology (Baylin), Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics (Colvin), Radiological Science (Order), Medical Oncology (Abeloff), Pediatric Oncology (Civin), and Developmental Academic Programs (Coffey). Special educational opportunities in oncology are open to a wide variety of students at all levels of education and experience. The emphasis on the biology and treatment of human neoplasia is especially pertinent to physician-scientists. Community outreach activities include professional education and clinical research as well as patient consultation and treatment programs. Under the aegis of the State Health Department, the Center is joined with other agencies to address the cancer problems extant in the Maryland area, as well as the needs of special population groups such as minorities, the elderly, and rural residents.